


我的宝贝

by dans_daydream



Category: Assassin's Creed, LeoEzioEzioLeo
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dans_daydream/pseuds/dans_daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>艾吉欧发现自己对莱昂纳多怀有特别的感觉，他正为此困惑不已；更让他心烦意乱的是莱昂纳多还邀请他做油画模特。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我的宝贝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il Mio Tesoro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452354) by [SingFortissimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/SingFortissimo). 



> Thanks for the author letting me translate her work. This work is wonderful.

男人最痛恨的就是“不确定”，由于多年的职业习惯，处理“未知目标”从来就不是他的强项。然而最近，他就遇到了这样一个“难题”。他已困扰了很久，不过依照刺客的行事风格，他会尽可能避免“惹祸上身”，所以他暂时将问题搁在了一边，继续专注于执行任务。

但今晚，那种感觉又回来了。

艾吉欧沉默地坐在餐桌旁，双眼出神地盯着面前杯中的红酒，脑中回想着白天发生的事。在风尘仆仆回到威尼斯后，为了平复克劳迪娅的情绪，艾吉欧不得不耐着性子先听她抱怨了一顿，诸如她是有多讨厌坐在书桌前记账，处理各种财务问题等等——这倒是件容易的差事，只要舒舒服服地躺下来，听她发完牢骚，宣泄完情绪就可以走人了。

他还记得那天刚抵达威尼斯码头，一下船便从熙熙攘攘的人群里认出了那双蓝宝石般明亮的眼眸和那头泛着金色光泽的齐肩短发，还有每次都让他的心脏漏跳一拍的明媚笑容。但这又意味着什么呢？他对画家有非分之想？即使如此，他也不指望人家会作出回应。除非发生奇迹，否则要让莱昂纳多•达芬奇这样的画家爱上像艾吉欧•奥迪托雷这样的刺客几乎不可能，艾吉欧也许只能在梦中得偿所愿了。

年轻的刺客将视线从杯中晃动着的深红色液体上挪开了一小会儿，就又拿起酒杯贴到唇边抿了一口，喉咙里隐约发出一声叹息。一阵凉意自后背爬遍全身，他略微变了下脸色，又朝嘴里灌了好几口浓烈苦涩的酒。酒精的味道让他有了些许安全感，烦躁的感觉也暂时一扫而光，但也让他的脑袋更加清醒。

他的视线有些飘忽不定，脑中又浮现出金发蓝眼的画家的身影，他忽然想起莱昂纳多在他刚回来时曾对他说：“亲爱的艾吉欧，如果有时间的话请到我的工作室来，我需要你的帮助。”艾吉欧几乎是毫不犹豫就答应了——他无法拒绝李奥满怀期待的蔚蓝眼眸，更无法拒绝他在兴奋时不自觉泄露的稚气微笑，再说他也厌倦了以往和李奥逃命似的短暂会面，能和他安心度过一段美好的二人时光真是再好不过了。艾吉欧下定决心般点了点头，他瞧了瞧窗外的天色，现在正是傍晚时分，这个时候莱昂纳多通常会在工作室忙碌到深夜，他最好现在就去找他。艾吉欧将杯中的酒一饮而尽，从窗台边探身观察了一下屋顶便闪身跃上了窗沿。他做了个深呼吸，视线从三层楼高的屋顶向下方的街道扫去，随即便施展“信仰之跃”落了下去。

艾吉欧从屋檐下的干草堆里站起身，抖干净身上的草屑。他环顾了一下四周，一丝浅笑爬上了嘴角，落日的余晖仿佛给街道镀上了一层金红色，他爱极了傍晚的威尼斯。。。轻咬了下唇，他很快将游离的思绪拖了回来，由于身上的刺客装扮和兜帽下模糊不清的面容，路过的行人都用异样的眼神盯着他瞧，就好像他也成了威尼斯的一道风景。

为了避免和街上巡逻的警卫发生冲突，艾吉欧在转过街角时迅速将头低了下去，所幸警卫也并没有注意到他，这让他松了口气。虽然不知道莱昂纳多要他帮什么忙，但他不想带着一身血迹和伤口去见面，莱昂纳多不会乐意看到他这个样子，他也不想让李奥失望，要是让画家失望的话，他一定无法原谅自己。

一想到那个有着蔚蓝眼眸的男子，艾吉欧的脸就有些发烫，仿佛是确定了自己的心意，他的脚步变得沉稳起来，他清楚自己将要做什么：他要告诉李奥自己对他的感觉，他还要尽力向李奥解释为什么每次与他视线交汇或身体触碰时，平日里沉稳有力跳动着的心脏会突然“咚咚咚咚”跳得飞快。。。

不！等等！艾吉欧你这个蠢货，千万别干傻事。他边走边在心底默默挣扎，期间又匆匆拐过了几个街角。别再对莱昂纳多有这种想法了，今晚你得好好跟他谈谈这事儿，你得明白这种感觉绝非爱慕之情。。。艾吉欧握紧了身侧的拳头，他加快了步伐，要是再不到工作室，他就要被脑子里的一团乱麻给逼疯了。他一路低头狂奔，身形灵活地转过又一个街角，又突然放慢脚步走了一小段路便闪身溜入门廊，像往常那样敲响了工作室的大门。

没过一会儿，门就开了，艾吉欧一眼就看到了门后男子那一头柔软的金发，“啊！艾吉欧！你终于来了！”莱昂纳多欢呼道，他弯腰后退了一小步，“快进来，我亲爱的朋友！”

艾吉欧摘掉兜帽走了进去，工作室里的暗红色高级沙发旁立着一块画布，“你正在工作？”艾吉欧皱了皱眉。

李奥望着他，嘴角咧出一个夸张的弧度，看起来就像在傻笑，“呃。。。这就是我让你来找我的原因。我需要一个新的油画模特，你是我最好的朋友，艾吉欧，我想让你做我的模特。”他突然上前一步紧紧握住了艾吉欧宽厚的双手，两人就这么互相凝视着对方。这个动作让艾吉欧的心脏又开始剧烈跳动了起来，他不自然地扯了下面部的肌肉，微微低了低头表示同意。

“我。。。懂了。”艾吉欧低语道，身子朝沙发那儿挪了挪，“我该怎么做？”他的语气虽温和，但眉头却皱得更紧了。

“请解下衣物和所有的武器，我想要画出你最真实的一面，而不仅仅是你俊朗的外表。”莱昂纳多微笑着将画盘和颜料一样样井然有序地布置到沙发旁的画布前。

艾吉欧的脸颊顿时涨得通红，他仔细回味了一下李奥的话，不太确定什么才是“最真实的一面”，脑海里更是一片空白，耳边不停回响着“解下衣物”这几个字。为了掩饰自己的窘迫，他迅速走到了一旁的角落，开始将护甲和武器一件件解下来，然后是背心，被他随手扔在了椅背上。脱掉最后一件贴身的内衣后，他朝李奥走了过去，脸色又恢复成了平日里的古铜色。现在他全身上下只剩下一条皮质长裤和脚上的皮靴，“还有其他要求吗？”

“唔。。。还不错，请在沙发上躺下来。”莱昂纳多拿起炭笔，但又马上放了回去，他站在画布前打量着艾吉欧。年轻的刺客已经按照他的要求在沙发上躺了下来，但是金发的画家似乎还是不满意，他需要艾吉欧展现出最完美的状态。莱昂纳多用手指轻轻碰了碰艾吉欧的脸颊，想要调整一下角度，男人的脸却在此刻泛起了红晕，就如同擦了一层淡淡的粉底。在与莱昂纳多的指尖触碰的瞬间，艾吉欧的心脏仿佛是被雷电击中般，又开始“咚咚咚咚”跳个不停，他不得不极力克制，虽然从外表看依旧是一副面无表情，正经严肃的面容，但眼神却泄露出隐忍、挣扎的情绪。希望李奥没有发现，男人在心底祈祷着。

“太棒了！就是这样！保持头部不要动。。。”李奥说完又开始摆弄起艾吉欧的手臂，直到达到他心目中的完美状态。“好了，非常好，现在看在上帝的份上请笑一笑。”说完他自己倒先发出了咯咯的笑声，听上去有点滑稽，艾吉欧那带着伤疤的冷峻嘴角终于弯出了一个浅浅的弧度，“这样才完美！”与画家的每次肌肤相触都让艾吉欧犹如遭受电击，他绷着脸，想要将体内燃起的欲望压下去，但似乎不起作用。

“为什么选我？在威尼斯你有那么多朋友，为什么最后选我当模特？”莱昂纳多刚走回到画布前便听到艾吉欧这样问道。

“恩哼~每次见面，你都跟逃命似的走的飞快，我只有用这个办法才能让你待久点，说实话有时候我甚至都不知道你在做些什么。”莱昂纳多自顾自地点了点头，开始在画布上勾勒男人的轮廓。

“恩。。。我懂了。”艾吉欧点头附和道，深褐色的眼眸闪过一丝好奇的光芒，他轻咬了下嘴唇，‘莱昂纳多为什么这么急切地想知道自己的近况？对于一个刺客来说每天的日常无非就是一个又一个血腥肮脏的暗杀任务’艾吉欧觉得完全没必要和莱昂纳多分享这些。

“你母亲和克劳迪娅还好吗？”莱昂纳多问道，‘恩，一个不错的开头。’艾吉欧随意地耸了耸肩，目光注视着莱昂纳多，炭笔在画布上有规律地摆动着，偶尔他也会停下来专注地看着艾吉欧，仔细观察细节部分，他想精确地描绘出肌肉的线条和身上的疤痕。艾吉欧不着痕迹地收回视线，但李奥还是注意到了。

“母亲依旧没有只字片语，整天躲在房间里拿着佩迪奇奥收集的羽毛不停祈祷。。。”艾吉欧叹了口气，他一点儿也不想看到母亲变成这个样子，“克劳迪娅还是老样子，叔叔让她学着打理庄园，但她好像挺反感的。滑稽的是她还什么都没做就开始一个劲儿跟我抱怨、哭诉，就好像我能代她工作似的，是不是挺有趣。”艾吉欧不禁嗤笑出声，莱昂纳多无奈地摇摇头。

“你妹妹真的一点变化也没有？”

“完全没有。”

莱昂纳多用炭笔完成了线稿后便开始在画盘里调配颜料，视线几乎没有离开过艾吉欧，“那么你呢？”‘他这话这是什么意思？’艾吉欧不禁揣测起来。

“我。。。我不知道”，他低声道，双眼因为紧张而微眯着，莱昂纳多却在这时笑了出来，“我还真有点不确定。”艾吉欧补充道，他能体会到自己在经历了那么多变故后的确变得成熟了，难道至此他就和以前的那个艾吉欧彻底说再见了？难道他的本性也就此改变了？

莱昂纳多微笑着点头道，“我懂了，我懂了。。。”他往画盘里加入了好几种颜色进行混合，用笔刷轻蘸后开始上色，伴随着几下轻点，画布上的人物渐渐变得清晰起来，他转头看向艾吉欧，“你不介意在沙发上躺一会儿吧。”他下意识地咬着唇，指间的笔刷继续流畅地在画布上轻轻游移。

“唔。。。”艾吉欧懒懒地打了个哈欠，“我亲爱的朋友，我曾经在比你的工作室条件恶劣上数百倍的地方一动不动地待了一整天。”

李奥无奈地摇摇头，偷笑出声，“恩，这倒是真的。。。”他呐呐自语道，目光又重新挪回到画布上。艾吉欧有些心虚地收移开视线，每次与画家对视都让他有些不自在，莱昂纳多停留在他赤裸身体上的目光令人觉得别有他意，但他又抓不到关键的细节，刺客快要疯了。

虽然不想承认，但艾吉欧还是希望自己对莱昂纳多来说是一个特别的存在，他想与莱昂纳多分享更多在一起的时光，想看到他毫无顾忌地向自己敞开心扉，就好像他是专属于自己的一样。但如果艾吉欧不愿面对自己的感情，又如何与画家继续交往下去呢？他必须得做些什么。

“李奥。。。”艾吉欧轻声道。

“嗯？”画布后面的莱昂纳多探出了半个头。

“你是怎么看待爱情的？”他又问道，莱昂纳多的身子微微僵了一下，几缕金色的发丝垂落在脸颊边，他下意识地用笔刷把他们挑了回去。

‘爱情？这算是个什么话题？他问这话是什么意思？’ “艾吉欧，你还好吗？”莱昂纳多有点担忧，他越过画布又看了一眼自己的好友。

艾吉欧有些茫然地点了点头，他将视线挪到对面的墙上，“没什么，就是随便问问。”由于紧张他又咬了下嘴唇。

“呃。。。关于这个话题。。。”莱昂纳多突然在画布上重重地涂抹几下，“我。。。其实我从没想过。”他将笔杆抵在自己柔软的唇边，这个动作成功地吸引了艾吉欧的目光，他的脸颊又开始发烫，脸上的表情仿佛是在隐忍着什么。李奥的蓝色眼眸闪耀着光彩，一副若有所思的样子，“嗯。。。你是想问哪方面呢？”

“呃，我听人说爱情总是发生在意想不到的时候。。。从不遵循任何信条或规律。”艾吉欧轻轻叹了口气，他想起了克劳迪娅说的话，用力地咬了下唇。他一点也不待见克劳迪娅欣赏的那种浪漫情怀，但每次这个唯一的妹妹向他发表有关爱情的言论时总能让他自己也开始思考这个问题，”爱情让所有的一切。。。让生活变得有价值。”话音刚落，艾吉欧深褐色的双眼又一次从正托着腮等待答案的画家身上移开了。

“哦~是克劳迪娅有了新的约会对象？她又找你倾诉了？”李奥取笑道，继续在画布上涂涂抹抹。

“不，她没有。。。不过话的确是比以前更加多了。。。”有着小麦色皮肤的男人叹了口气，抬头看了眼天花板，“有时候倒也让我开始思考起来。”

“哦？关于爱情？”

艾吉欧又点了点头。

“那你是怎么认为的？”李奥绕过画布，在艾吉欧身边坐下来。

“唔。。。我想知道那种感觉真的有那么好么？真的就像克劳迪娅之前陷入热恋时那么的。。。如果有人向你表露爱意，那又会是怎样的感觉。。。”艾吉欧小声嘀咕道，“我能坐起来了吗？他突然发问，莱昂纳多点了点头，于是他迅速坐起身，向上伸展了几下已经有点僵硬的胳膊，等到全身的肌肉都得到放松后，他忍不住嘟囔着抱怨了几句，他讨厌一动不动，“还有。。。爱上一个人又是什么感觉呢？”问完了一大堆的问题后艾吉欧注视着身旁的金发画家。莱昂纳多正微笑着看着他，艾吉欧于是也回以一个标志性的自信微笑。

“我的朋友，你是说在交往过的那么多女友中竟然没有你的真爱！？”李奥有些惊讶，艾吉欧“呵呵呵”笑了几声。

“莱昂纳多，我与那些女人并不是真正意义上的伴侣，我以为以你对我的了解应该会理解呢。”艾吉欧边笑边摇头，“我与那些女人之间。。。更像是一个游戏，大家只是觉得有趣而已。她们和我心目中想要相守一生的那个人完全不一样，她们的确很会取悦人，但作为另一半，仅仅会取悦对方是远远不够的。真正的恋人会一直在你身边默默守护你、支持你，而那些娼妓或者随便的女人从不会在你真正需要她的时候出现。。。”艾吉欧低头看着脚下的地面，“不过。。。当我找到那个人的时候，我知道他一定不会因为我的职业而嫌弃我，他会一直陪在我身边，”他垂下深褐色的眼眸，叹了口气。“但又有谁会真心爱上我这样的人呢？”艾吉欧有些失落。

莱昂纳多赞同地点了点头，他已经明白艾吉欧的想法了，“不管你富不富有，是不是贵族，在你身边总会有那么一个人，陪着你，支持你，让你对每一天都多一些期待。”

艾吉欧抬起头看着李奥，惊讶于他竟然能理解自己的意思，而且画师似乎也赞同他的观点。“就是这样。。。彼此间一次不经意的触碰就能让你忘掉所要面对的残酷现实，相见时心底涌出的满满的悸动，一个简单的亲吻就能让你忘却一切烦恼。。。”两人四目相对，莱昂纳多发现好友的脸好像有点红，他很想说出自己的顾虑，但还是生生克制住了，他转而轻轻点了点头，用一个淡然的微笑掩饰了过去，好奇地等着艾吉欧继续说下去。

压抑的情感得到了释放，在莱昂纳多无比期待的目光之下，艾吉欧的脑袋变得昏昏沉沉的，似乎还有加重的趋势，他再次低下头直愣愣地盯着地面，一副魂不守舍的样子。莱昂纳多从来没见过伟大的奥迪托雷家族的刺客这副样子过，他突然有了灵感。画家努力地调整了一下自己的思路——虽然对现在的他来说有点困难——在漫长的等待过后，他准备主动出击。莱昂纳多抬起手，由于长时间握笔而长了一层薄茧的手指轻柔地触碰着艾吉欧打理的整洁干净的脸庞，艾吉欧猛然回过神。

“你在做什么，我的朋友？”

画家没有回答，他已然沉浸在了自己的世界里。莱昂纳多用大拇指缓缓摩擦艾吉欧的上嘴唇，轻抚留在上面的疤痕，接着又慢悠悠滑到下嘴唇上，两人越靠越近，男人古铜色的脸上泛起了一阵又一阵的红晕。

“你说的话。。。只会让某些人觉得，呃，艾吉欧。。。”画家呐呐自语着，思绪已经陷入了游离状态，“会让某些人去思考他们已经拥有的和他们真心想要的到底是什么。。。由此他们才会打开眼界，去寻求新的可能性。。。”

‘他到底想说什么？’艾吉欧有些疑惑，他挑了挑眉毛。

“你有没有想过，艾吉欧，你一直在追寻的东西就在眼前？”莱昂纳多问道，又朝他坐近了一点，艾吉欧的脸霎时红透了，他下意识地一把握住了画家的手。难道莱昂纳多对自己也有意吗？

还没等艾吉欧开口问，两人的唇便紧紧贴在了一起，艾吉欧从未想过他们就这样接吻了。这是一个非常温柔的吻，莱昂纳多的发丝轻轻扫过艾吉欧的脸颊，让他觉得有点痒，但他决定忽略这个问题。现在他只想好好感受唇间传来的灼热气息，其中似乎还夹杂着一丝新鲜的酒味，当然还有莱昂纳多那独有的味道。唇瓣间若有若无的触碰让他体内升起了一丝欲望。

艾吉欧又将身体靠近了些，慢慢加深这个羽毛般的浅吻，他大胆地将舌头伸入未曾侵犯过的领地，每一次的试探都是那么的小心翼翼，就好像是在保护一件价值连城的宝贝。莱昂纳多舌尖残留的酒的余味让他无法自拔，他不禁有些怀疑自己想要品尝更多的到底是美酒还是画家。艾吉欧更加卖力地向深处探索，舌尖终于触碰到了莱昂纳多的柔软，一开始他只是单纯地带着挑逗性质得轻触，直到画家也开始热烈地回应。莱昂纳多用舌尖轻轻扫过艾吉欧的，细细品尝这个不可思议的男人的味道，让自己沉溺在了这个渴望许久的亲吻中。

两人在沙发上激烈地拥吻着，身体热得仿佛要燃烧起来，莱昂纳多的呼吸已经完完全全被眼前的男人夺去，他不得不暂时从对方的怀抱里挣脱出来，细细的银丝从刺客带着疤痕的嘴角延伸至画家精致的唇边。莱昂纳多睁开双眼，印入眼帘的是男人深褐色的眼眸。画家浅浅地一笑，胸口微微喘着气，迫切想要重获被艾吉欧夺走的呼吸，“我的上帝。。。”他低喃道。

此刻，艾吉欧一脸得意。

“我想我体会到你说的那种悸动了，艾吉欧。。。”莱昂纳多低声道，他的手臂亲密地怀在艾吉欧的脖子上，使得后者不得不低下头来。

“那是不是。。。所有的问题就这么不复存在了。”艾吉欧觉得自己有些好笑，又顺势轻啄了一下莱昂纳多的唇瓣，他的心跳在加快，正“咚咚咚咚”在他健壮的胸膛下有力地跳动着，他知道李奥也能感觉到。

“也许。。。只是也许。。。我们找寻的那个人其实一直就在眼前。。。”


End file.
